


Special Game

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: :>
Relationships: Michael Afton/The Crying Child
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Michael sighed as he wrapped himself in his blanket and started to undo his pants when a small knock came at his door. He took off his pants and peek out his door to see Kenny standing there,holding his dumb teddy bear. 

He looked up at Michael with his adorable big green eyes and curly black hair that fell in front of them. "C-can I sweep with you?"he asked,"I had bad dream",he muttered,Michael gulp,"s-sure want to lay in my bed",he offered. 

Kenny smiled and hugged Michael's leg,his face rubbing his bulge a little before he climbed into Michael's bed. Michael smiled and shut the door,"wan to play a game?"he asked,looking at Kenny's body up and down. Kenny's eyes lit up and he nodded,Michael often didn't play games with him.

"It's a super special secret game,you have to keep it a secret",Michael states,as he walks over to his bed,he was tempted to just pin Kenny down and fuck him as hard as posisble but didn't want to scare the 10 year old. Kenny nodded again,"I wuv games",he whispered as Michael sat next to him on the bed.

Michael smiled back at him and took off his own shirt,Kenny watched him with curiosity, unsure as to why his brother was stripping. Michael then leaned close to Kenny,kissing him softly on the cheek. Kenny blushed and looked even more confused,"do I kiss you back?"he asked,tilting his head and looking at Michael with such innocent and curious eyes. Michael nodded his head and Kenny kissed him back,this time on the lips. 

Michael moaned and started kissing him over and over on the lips,Michael wrapped his hands around the tiny boy's waist and brought him onto his lap,making sure his boner was poking into him. He licked the bottom of Kenny's lips,getting a small huh,before sliding his tongue into Kenny's mouth and deeping their kiss. Kenny groaned and wrapped his legs around Michael,he felt an odd hotness in his pants. Michael pulled back which cause Kenny to whine and try to kiss him back,surprising Michael who in turn pin the boy onto the bed and started kissing him on the neck. 

He pulled back after a second and had to think about what he was doing,Kenny was looking at him with a smile,unsure but still smiling. Michael kissed him on the lips again,"Do you understand you can't tell anyone we played this game,,,,it's an adult game",Michael whispers,Kenny nodded. He didn't really understand but,he kinda liked the funny feeling he got from Michael kissing him. "I won't even tell my foxy",he whispered,grabbing Michael's hand. 

Michael wanted to sequel,he was way to adorable and his small soft hands on his felt amazing. He leaned down and kissed Kenny,"Can I take your clothes off,,,for the game?"he asked,kissing the kid on his neck. Kenny nodded,and lifted his arms above his head as Michael removed his shirt and shorts. He then pulled down his own boxers and Kenny watched him closely,"do you want to touch it?"Michael asked,moving Kenny's hand to his tip. 

Kenny touch it,rubbing it slightly with his hand,Michael moan slightly,"use both your hands,and,,,move them up and down",he commands,taking both of Kenny's hands and wrapping them around himself ,moving them up and down. Kenny copied this image and started pumping Michael off who smiled,"your so good at this game~",Michael whispered,he leaned over and kissed Kenny. 

Kenny continued jacking him off, he felt as Michael's hip and cock twitched and the pre-cum running down onto his hands. He looked at Michael who was panting and drooling and smiling,he had a very pretty smile. 

Michael continued thrusting into Kenny's hand,moaning softly. Then he pulled away,"do,,do you think you lick it?"he asked,Kenny nodded and leaned down,licking just the tip a few times. "Oh oh fuck Kenny~",Michael cried out,"suck on it like a suck",Michael whispered. 

Kenny managed to get a bit passed his head and started softly sucking on his cock. Michael's legs were twitching like crazy and he was drooling ,Kenny's little mouth on his cock made him go insane. He couldn't stand it anymore and placed a hand on top of Kenny's head before shoving most of his cock into his mouth,forcing him to deep throat. Kenny tried to pull away but, Michael's griped was too strong and he couldn't give up. He trusted roughly into Kenny's mouth,moaning softly as he violated the little boy's mouth.

Kenny was crying,the back of throat hurt and he couldn't breathe that well,and the feeling of Michael's cock in his mouth felt so odd and the weird noises Michael's made him more confused. He started moving his tongue around which only causes Michael's cock to twitch and him to moan louder. 

He started getting the hang of it after a bit and Michael finally moved his hand from his head,Kenny head bobbed up and down on his cock and he kept on glancing at Michael. 

Michael watched him lustfully,his mind was melting and he was going crazy,this was the best idea ever. He leaned his head back after a while and let out a loud moan before coming in Kenny's mouth who pulled away and got it all over his face and the bed,"what?"Kenny asked,licking Michael's cum off his mouth and hand. 

Michael blushed and simply pulled the kid on his lap,"it's nothing sweetie,just means you did a great job",he says,kissing Kenny,"you won the game".


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent been able to right in about a month so Im a bit rusty

"Hey Kenny~",Michael says as he carries his little brother to his room. Kenny grumbled as he was woken up by Michael. "Want to play dress up?"Michael asked,trying not to seem so excited as Kenny nodded his head. 

Michael flopped the 10 year old on his bed,already getting a hard on. "I have a special outfit for you,got it offline~",Michael says,staring hungrily at the kid as he gave him clothes. "There even underwear for you to try on",he added quickly as Kenny started taking off his shirt.

He watched as Kenny changed into the clothes,he had gotten the kid a small black crop top with hearts all over it. A pair of black lace see through panties,tiny fish nets and cat ears. 

He looked up at Michael,"I like!Meow Meow",he says, smiling and bouncing around. Michael chuckled and picked him up,burning him to the bed. He placed Kenny on his lap making sure his bulge was pressing into the kid's back. "A-are we playing the special adult game and dress up?"Kenny asked,moving around and turning his body to Michael. 

Michael bulge was now pressed against Kenny's legs and stomach as he leaned into Michael. Michael nodded his head as he started to pet Kenny,"You're so pretty as a kitty", he says,kissing the kid on the lips. 

Kenny kissed him back,"hehe thanks!"he exclaims before kissing Michael back and letting the kiss deepen. Michael had a tight grip on Kenny's hair and held his head as he slipped his tongue into the kid's mouth and started to explore it. 

Kenny whined and wrapped his legs around him. The odd warmest between his legs came back. He was so unused to this odd feeling and loved it. Kenny started to hump against Michael. 

Michael groaned as Kenny was pressing into his bulge,"K-Kenny~",he whispered pulling apart,a string of spit between them. He pushed Kenny down,pinning him to the bed. "Your such a naughty kitty~",he says,leaning down and licking Kenny's neck before nibbling on it.

"That feels weird ~",Kenny whispers,keeping his legs around Michael. Michael coutined nibbling on his neck,he also started grinding roughly onto Kenny. Kenny whimpered and moaned as he he moved around,"W-W-why does it feel so good,Mikey?"he asked,looking up at his older brother,who pulled away at his question,"I'm all warm and...wet?"he says,Michael sighed, he almost forgot Kenny didn't really understand sex or his own body.

"Do you like the feeling",Michael asks,bringing a hand to Kenny's small pussy and rubbing it. Kenny looked startled and tighten his legs around Michael's hand,"m-m-mikey ngh~ it feels good",he moaned as Michael coutined rubbing him.

"Hey Kitty,want me to make you feel really good~"?, Michael asked,laying the kid onto the bed and spreading his legs. Kenny nodded,he didn't understand the weird warm feeling but he loved it. 

Michael smiled and pulled down Kenny's underwear,he petted Kenny on the head,"it'll hurt at first,kitten,but not for long",he whispered. 

Kenny smiled and Michael spread his legs apart,before pulling down his boxers." close your eyes",Michael whispered. 

He put himself between Kenny's legs and then slowly pushed just the tip of himself into Kenny,who whimpered and started to cry a little."dont worry it wont hurt for long",he whispered as he slowly inched his cock into Kenny,who was gripping onto the bed,crying and shaking.

"Relax,my little kitty",Michael gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He sat there and let Kenny move around a bit,still crying but trying to get comfortable. "Ready?" He asked,Kenny bit his lip but nodded his head,looking away as Michael started at a very slow pace. Kenny whine and whimpered as Michael went as slow as possible,he could feel Kenny adjusting and even moving with Michaels's pace. 

"Im going to go faster,dont scream", Michael commanded as he started to speed up with his thrusts,causing Kenny to dig his nails into the bed and bit his lips. He was crying more but still moving his body with Michael. 

" aaah~ mikey~faster",he moaned, Michael started to go faster and rougher,moving around and watching as Kenny whimpered and moaned at sudden pain and pleasure. The kid was drowling and trying to stay quite,having to cover his mouth so no one else in the house can hear his moans. 

Kenny felt incredible,he didn't fully understand what was going on but feeling Michael inside of him was amazing. He closed his eyes and continued moving with Michael,feeling an odd feeling in his stomach. 

His stomach felt it was twisted in knotts as Michael continued ramming into him. Michael managed to hit the right spot,causing Kenny to let out a long moan before covering his mouth again and blushing,"d-do that again",he asked, desperate for that amazing feeling.

Michael smiled and started to go faster,making him hit into Kenny's g-spot. Kenny started twitching and was clearly close to cum. 

Michael leaned down and kissed Kenny on the lips,"I love you kitty",he whispered,kissing him again,this time deeper. Kenny eyes were closed as his body twich,he moaned deeply into the kiss and came. Michael gave a few more thrusts before cumming inside of Kenny. 

He sighed and pulled out of Kenny who was laying on the bed breathing heavily,"Im tiwed mikey",Kenny mutter crawling over to Michael and laying down. Michael smiled and laid down next to him pulling the blanket over him. 

"Good night my little kitten", he whispered,kissing Kenny on the forehead,who was already asleep."I love you".


End file.
